1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel antibiotic compound designated BU-3839T. BU-3839T exhibits antibacterial activity against gram-positive, gram-negative and anaerobic bacteria and also demonstrates both in vitro and in vivo antitumor activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Structural studies done on BU-3839T indicate that it contains the chromophore, 11-hydroxy-5-methyl-4H-anthra-[1,2-b]pyran-4,7,12-trione, found in the pluramycin family of antibiotics. Four antibiotics with this chromophore have been reported, .alpha.-indomycinone (J. Antibiotics, Ser A, 9, 75-81, 1956), SF-2330 (J. Antibiotics 39: 780-783, 1986), SS-43405D (Japan Kokai No. 61-139,394, June 26, 1986) and SS-43405E (Japan Kokai No. 61-189,280, Aug. 22, 1986). .alpha.-Indomycinone was reported to have no antimicrobial activity, while SF-2330 and SS-43405D were shown to have antibacterial activity. No antitumor activity has been reported for any of the above-mentioned antibiotics.
The structures of .alpha.-indomycinone, SF-2330, SS-43405D, SS-43405E, and BU-3839T are shown below. BU-3839T can be distinguished from the other antibiotics by the unique alkyl side chain (R.sub.1) at the C-2 position of the chromophore.
______________________________________ ##STR1## R.sub.1 R.sub.2 ______________________________________ .alpha.-Indo- mycinone ##STR2## CH.sub.3 SF-2330 ##STR3## CH.sub.3 SS-43405D ##STR4## CH .sub.2COOH SS-43405E ##STR5## CH.sub.3 BU-3839T ##STR6## CH.sub.3 ______________________________________